dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tavern (Redcliffe Village)
} |name = Tavern |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Tavern (Redcliffe Village).png |px = 270px |type = Tavern |location = Redcliffe Village |exits = Redcliffe Village |inhabitants = Humans, Elf |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} This is the tavern in the village of Redcliffe. It is owned by Lloyd before the events in Redcliffe. Characters * Lloyd, the owner and bartender. * Bella, the waitress. * Militia, customers with complaints. * Berwick, a strange elf. Enemies * Berwick (dependent on player choice) Quests Special objects * Outside the tavern you will see a ship dry dock with a chest and wooden crate on top. The Mysterious Chest in Redcliffe can be reached by a ramp to the side of the dock. * Inside a non-interactive keg in the tavern rests a control rod. It is a remnant of the original process to acquire Shale before the golem was cut from the game and later added as downloadable content. Notes * If you intimidate Lloyd into fighting, Bella will assume control of his inventory and charge you nothing to "buy" from her and give you nothing if you sell to her. It is possible to use her as a free "storage chest," although how long items will remain in the chest is unconfirmed. On the downloaded version, you can't "sell" items to Bella. * If Lloyd survives the battle, he will return to the tavern, but Bella will still be in charge. He will resume running the tavern (i.e. a trading merchant with unlimited flasks) after the Warden helped her start a new life. * Lloyd can be killed and thus the ownership of the tavern will pass on to the Warden. Bella will then open up the free stock to you. * Lloyd can be intimidated into accepting the Warden as a partner in the tavern. His inventory will then shift from trading merchant to non-trading free supplies and will close if forced to go fight. After The Attack at Nightfall, the Warden can transfer ownership to Bella, instead of helping her leave Redcliffe. Glitches An infinite money glitch can be performed here if you have the The Stone Prisoner expansion installed. Intimidating Lloyd into fighting for the militia leaves Bella in charge, she gives you supplies for free. Plus, every time you leave the tavern (and return), the Crystals for Shale will have regenerated in her inventory. Simply repeat the process of buying, exiting and entering till you have a healthy stash of crystals, then sell them to the blacksmith in the village. Upon Lloyd's leaving or death the text changes to Take/Stash from Buy/Sell. However It seems impossible to deposit anything. Bella will "Sell" items for after the Warden kills or recruits Lloyd; the problem with this is she will "Buy" items for too, which means you're giving away items for nothing. Trivia * There is a small, clickable area next to Lloyd when he is behind the bar, that when clicked upon will read '"Don't eat the cheese." * If Bella takes permanent ownership of the Tavern she renames it "The Grey Wardens' Rest". * When the Inquisition visits Redcliffe in 9:40 Dragon, they find no sign of the old tavern, Lloyd, or Bella. Instead, a much larger tavern named "Gull and Lantern" serves drinks to the villagers. Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Redcliffe locations Category:Taverns